


Share House - Constipated

by coolohoh



Series: Share House [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Enemas, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Nino is constipated, and Ohno cures it for him...





	

It all started one day when Nino had been having too many hamburgers and too little veggies. The brat had woke up on his off day to a terrible stomachache. A really bad stomachache. And to make it worst, it was his off day and he had planed to spend the whole day gaming. Now he could barely walk. Ok it wasn’t THAT bad, but still… Nino winced as he tried to empty his load in the toilet unsuccessfully for the 3rd time. As hard as he tried to push, nothing would come out. He gave up and sat uncomfortably on the sofa, hoping that it'll go away eventually.

Sho didn’t notice. He had merely uttered a 'good morning' to Nino before rushing out of the house.

Aiba was busy making sure he didn’t burn their breakfast to have time to care about anything else.

Jun… J was bad enough at mornings himself to care about how others were feeling.

Ohno was humming to himself as he admired his fishing rods when Nino gingerly sat down on the sofa with a pained look on his face. Ohno frowned as he tried to figure out the source of Nino's discomfort. He observed Nino from the corner of his eyes as he pretended to look at his fishing rods. Unhappy? With what? Nothing that Ohno can think of. Bad sleep? Maybe... Back pain? Nino would demand a back rub if his back was hurting. Knee problem? Doesn’t seem like it… he's not rubbing his knees or anything. Schedule? Nope, Nino's off day today… Yesterday's schedule? As Ohno continued trying to think of possible reasons for Nino's discomfort/unhappiness, Aiba announced that breakfast was ready and Nino moved to the dining table. Ohno continued watching Nino during breakfast. Nino normally has a small appetite, but today, his appetite was exceptionally small. Nino headed back to his room after breakfast and a worried Ohno followed suit.

"Nino, are you alright?" Ohno asked

"Stomachache…" Nino whimpered.

"Did you eat the wrong food? Or did you skip meals again? Or…"

Nino shock his head.

"Constipated…" He answered softly, turning red with embarrassment.

Ohno just had to laugh at the beet red Nino.

"Its not funny Satoshi!" Nino protested weakly.

"Stomach hurts…" He whined.

"Serves you right for not eating your vegetables… just like a little kid!" Ohno couldn’t stop laughing.

"Fine I'll go to the pharmacy and get you something to help, wait for me ok?" Still laughing, Ohno went to fetch his wallet and headed off to the pharmacy.

 

Nino was curled up on his bed and whimpering in pain when Ohno came back. Nino gave a puzzled look as Ohno covered the bed with two towels.

"What are you doing?" Ohno didn't reply as he went to the toilet to prepare.

Nino heard the sound of running water, before Ohno eventually emerged with what Nino recognised as an enema bag.

"What…? But… but why?"

"Didn’t you say you were constipated?" Ohno said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but… I thought you'd buy me some laxatives…" Nino whined.

"This counts as a rectal laxative. Plus, I think you'll enjoy it." Ohno smirked as he hang the bag on the clothes hook and grabbed the lube from the drawer.

"Take it off." Ohno commanded, patting on Nino's bottom.

"Yes doctor" Nino compiled as he pull down his pants and underwear. The fluffy towel felt nice on his butt.

"Lie down on your left" Ohno instructed.

 

Nino obediently turned to lie on his side. Ohno lubed the nozzle of the enema bag before gently inserting it into Nino.

"Ready to start?"

Nino gave an obedient nod and Ohno proceeded to open the clamp. Nino gasped as the warm water flowed in. Anal sex was nothing new to him but it was his first time taking an enema and it felt really… different.

"Let me know if it hurts or anything."

Nino nodded once more, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the sensation of water rushing up his rear.

"Stop! Stop!" Nino winced as he felt his stomach cramp. Ohno stopped the flow and started massaging the younger member's stomach, coxing the cramp away.

"Better?"

"Un"

"Shall we continue?" Nino nodded again and the flow was restarted.

Ohno continued to massage Nino with one hand, while the other moved over and started twisting and adjusting the nozzle.

"Satoshi?" Nino was going to ask what Ohno was trying to do when the water jet found its target and started hitting and massaging Nino's prostate.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Nino moaned as the warm water continued massaging his spot.

The stomachache was not only long forgotten, Nino was starting to get hard. The bag was empty all too soon however, and Ohno forced him to lie for a lonely 15 minutes before going to the toilet. Nino squirmed about impatiently as Ohno continued to massage his stomach. Holding the enema was not that uncomfortable after all, but his growing erection on the other hand…

 

When Nino was finally done with the toilet and flopped down on the bed, he was hot, horny, tired, and drenched in sweat.

"I never knew enemas were so exhausting" He protested.

"Hmm… but you enjoyed it" Ohno replied happily.

"I hope you're not too tired for a part 2"

"I'm never too tired for you Satoshi" With that he greedily pulled Ohno in for a kiss, hands moving fast to unbuckle Ohno's belt.

Ohno quickly dribbled lube down his length before pushing into Nino. He judged that the earlier stretch and stimulation from the enema was more then enough and he was right.

"Argh Satoshi quick move it!" Nino demanded, buckling his hips up as he tried to generate more friction.

"My my, impatient are we?" Ohno smirked.

"Fuck quick I've been waiting since the enema earlier fuck ahhhhhhh…." The rest of Nino's words were lost as Ohno started moving.

"Ahhh so hot Kazu! So hottttt" Sounds of pleasurable moans and skin slapping on skin filled the room.

 

As the two exhausted men lay side by side on the bed, Nino spoke up.

"Ne Satoshi…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with enemas."

"What about me?" Ohno protested with a pout.

"I love you more than anything else!" He declared with a peak on Ohno's lips.

"Can you give me more enemas next time?"

"Sure" Ohno smirked. "Anything for my dear Kazu, just promise me you'll eat your veggies ok?"


End file.
